Clementine x Gabe Ch 1: Newcomers
by FanFicFreak911
Summary: The relationship between Gabe and Clementine 3 years after the fall of Richmond


**_Chapter 1. Newcmers_**

 ** _The story begins a few years after The New Frontier fell. Javier is still leading Richmond and Gabe and Clementine are his personal assistants. Many new people have found Richmond and joined in their ranks. Many men, women, teens, and children have made Richmond their home, rebuilding what used to be Richmond._**

Clementine: "Hey,Gabe!"

Gabe: "Hey, Clem!"

 ** _Although knowing eachother for 3 years they still haven't started dating because they were more focused on rebuilding Richmond than anything else. Gabe is now 17 and Clementine is now 16._**

Clem: "Did you finish teaching A.J. euchre yet?"

Gabe: "Not yet! He is about 5 years old, gonna take him a bit to learn!"

Clem: "He will learn eventually!"

Gabe: "Hold on we have people at the gate!"

 ** _Javier approaches the gate to greet the new survivors. They consist of a middle aged man named John, about 40 years old, his wife, Beth, about 37, and their teen son, Daniel, same age as Gabe, 17._**

Javier: "Welcome to Richmond! We are glad to have you here! My name is Javier, would you like to introduce yourselves?"

John: "My name is John, this is my wife Beth, and my son Daniel. We just came all the way from New York, we thought the cold would work against those things but we were wrong, doesn't do anything to 'em. So we decided to come back down south amd we stumbled upon this town."

Javi: "Great of you to show. I am busy as of right now reinforcing our back wall so I will have my nephew Gabe and my helper Clementine show you around. Gabe, Clem, would you please show these people around Richmond?"

Gabe: "Sure thing uncle Javi."

 ** _While Gabe is leading the family around Richmond showing them where everything is, the hospital, the dining area, and their staying quarters, Clementine is talking with Daniel in the back. They are exchanging stories about their craziest walker kills. They start giggling and Gabe notices. His feelings for Clementine have been returning the past couple of weeks due to them feeling safe in Richmond._**

Gabe: "And this is where you guys will be staying if that is ok."

John: "It's great. Thank you young man, we really appreciate it."

Gabe: "You are very welcome, dining will begin in an hour, make yourselves at home."

 ** _As Gabe waits for Clementine at the end of the hallway to finish talking to Daniel, hr can't help but feeling imminsely jealous. She is the first girl he has had feelings for and he thinks she is starting to like Daniel and not him._**

Daniel: "So I will see you tonight?"

Clem: "Sure. I'll see you at the dining hall."

 ** _Clem gives Daniel a smile and walks toward the end of the hallway and meets Gabe._**

Gabe: "So how is he?"

Clem: "So cool! He was telling me how he once killed a walker by jumping from a small tree and breaking its neck a couple of months ago. He was also telling me that he really liked my hat and my haircut."

 ** _Clem has been getting haircuts from Javier ever since The New Frontier fell. She has loved them and Javi makes them look really nice._**

Gabe: "Doesn't sound so cool to me..."

Clem: "Oh Gabe whatever. He is a cool guy you have to admit that. He will be at yhe dining hall later. You should try talking to him, you could use a guy friend to hang out with instead of a girl like me all the time."

Gabe: "I don't mind hanging out with you all the time, you are a great and cool person and I don't know someone who wouldn't want to be your friend."

Clem: "Thank you Gabe. But seriously you should try talking to him."

Gabe: "Yeah maybe..."

Clem: "Anyways, I'm going back to my room to check on A.J. and prepare for dinner. I'll see you at the dining hall."

Gabe: "Alright seeya Clem!"

 ** _Later at the Dining Hall, Gabe arrives at the same time as usual at the same spot next to Javi. He doesn't see Clementine anywhere so he continues to eat waiting for her. After a couple of minutes Clementine still hasn't shown up. Gabe starts to look around the Dining Hall and thats when he sees it. He sees Clementine sitting at another table with Daniel and his family. At this moment Gabe starts to get really jealous but he tries to shrug it off believing tjat she is just trying to get to know Daniel._** ** _Clementine stays in the same building as Javi and Gabe but has her separate room. After Gabe finishes helping Javi reinforce the wall, they head back home. When they get their, Clementine is nowhere to be found and A.J. is playing with his toys._**

Gabe: "Hey uncle Javi."

Javi: "Yes Gabe?"

Gabe: "What do you think of the new people?"

Javi: John, Beth, and Daniel? Haven't spoken much to Daniel but his parents came by the wall and offered to help. His parents are really nice people, they were telling me how they were surving these past 8 years during the apocalypse. They had very smart strategies until they got overrun. Why do you ask?"

Gabe: "I don't like Daniel..."

Javi: "Why not? His parents tell me he is a good kid. Is he messing with you?"

Gabe: "No not really. He is talking to Clementine a lot. She sat with him during dinner and has been with him since they got here. She is talking about how cool he is and how he compliments her."

Javi: "Ah jealousy. Listen buddy, everyone has been in your shoes during this kind of situation. If you really believe that Clementine likes Daniel and he likes her, you can either leave it alone and let them happen, or you can tell her how you feel. If you are just believing that they are when they really don't then thats just you seeing something you don't want to see."

Gabe: "I understand, but what do I do?"

Javi: "From my experience, I would say don't get too upset about it and to tell her before he tells her."

Gabe: "Ok Uncle Javi, I will."

Javi: "Good. Goodnight Gabe."

Gabe: "Goodnight uncle Javi. I'm going to find Clementine so she can come tend to A.J.

 ** _Right before Gabe reaches the door it opens and in walks Clementine and Daniel._**

Clem: "And this is A.J., he is my little boy. I've been there since he was born. We have been through a lot together."

Daniel: "He is adorable. He doesn't look like you, does he look like his dad?"

Clem: *Whispers* "Actually his dad died before he was born. I'm not his real mom. She died shortly after he was born."

Daniel: "Oh I'm sorry."

A.J.: "Hi mommy!"

Clem: "Hi baby! Did you have fun with your toys today?"

A.J.: "Yes."

Clem: "Thats good. Baby, this is Daniel, can you say hi?"

A.J.: *Waving his hand* "Hi!"

Daniel: "Hey buddy."

 ** _Meanwhile, Gabe is looking at Javi worried, wondering what he should do._**

Gabe: "Hey Clem could I talk to you for a sec?"

Clem: "Yeah, sure."

 _ **Clem and Gabe walk into the next room.**_

Gabe: "Do you like Daniel?"

Clem: "Well yeah, he seems like a great person, he is pretty cool. He is great with kids, he is really nice, he is a total badass, and he also has shown me scars from fighting walkers."

Gabe: "No I meant, like-like him, are you developing feelings for him?"

Clem: "Oh, well kinda, I only just met him. He is cool, so far A.J. is loving him, and he is pretty cute."

Gabe: "Oh, well it's good to know."

Clem: "Why?"

Gabe: "Oh just wondering you know. You seem to like him."

Clem: "Yeah he is great."

Gabe: "Yeah..."

 ** _They walk back into the other room to find A.J. playing with Daniel and Javi sitting in the kitchen. Clementine goes toward Daniel and Gabe goes to talk to Javi._**

Javi: "So... how did it go?"

Gabe: "Terrible, I couldn't tell her and she told me she liked him."

Javi: "I'm sorry buddy."

Gabe: "It's ok, I just wish she didn't though. I want her to like me."

Javi: "Well buddy you can't change the way she feels, but you can change the way you feel about this situation."

Gabe: "What do you mean?"

Javi: "Don't be upset about it. Be happy for her and her choices. Be there for her when she needs you. Don't sulk in this, it only makes it worse."

Gabe: "I understand uncle Javi, thank you."

Javi: "No problem Gabe. If you need anything, you can talk to me about it."

 _ **Daniel leaves and everyone is getting ready for bed. Javi goes into his room and closes the door, Clem puts A.J. down and he falls asleep. Clem goes back into the living room with Gabe.**_

Clem: "Gabe?"

Gabe: "Yeah, Clem?"

Clem: "I know you are jealous of Daniel."

Gabe: "Yeah... yeah I am.."

Clem: "And I want you to know... you don't have to be..."

Gabe: "I know but how could I not be? He is the cool person I will never be. He can kill muertos in crazy ways, he is cool, nice, good looking, and an all around badass. I'm just a teenager who used to whine and argue all the time."

Clem: "Yeah that maybe true, but there is something that you have that he doesn't..."

Gabe: "Oh yeah? And what is that?"

 _ **Clem puts her hand on Gabe's face and turns his head to face her and she looks deeply into his eyes.**_

Clem: "You have me..."

 ** _Clem leans in and pulls Gabe towards her. With his heart pounding he closes his eyes and finally, for the first time in 3 years, they kiss. Gabe's heart is pounding rapidly, he doesn't want to move away. They continue to keep kissing and Clem pushes Gabe onto his back. She lays on him and they continue to kiss. They kissed for a while until they decided to stop._**

Gabe: "Clem?"

Clem: *blushing* "Yes, Gabe?"

Gabe: "I have been wanting to do that for 3 years now. Now that finally has happened, do you want to go out with me?"

Clem: "Of course I do, Gabe."

Gabe: "Thank god."

Clem: "If I am going to be completely honest, I have been wanting to for a long time as well but I didn't want to mess anything up."

Gabe: "It's ok. If you haven't noticed I mess a lot of things up. Anyways, don't you want to go to your room and go to bed?"

Clem: "Not go to my room. I am perfectly fine staying right here with you

Gabe: "That's even better."

 _ **Clementine gives Gabe one final kiss before resting her head on his chest and drifting to sleep. Gabe is so happy that he got his first kiss with Clementine. He wants to have a future with her, he wants to be with her until they can't be together at all. He loves Clementine and he hopes she feels the same.**_


End file.
